


Meat Cute

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [312]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/21/19: "city, survival, restaurant"





	Meat Cute

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/21/19: "city, survival, restaurant"

The restaurant promised "big city dining at small town prices," the perfect place to bring his dad on his birthday.

Stile’s problems began the instant their server introduced himself as _Derek_ and was beautiful.

That evening was about his father, Stiles reminded himself, so probably he should pay attention to whatever his old man was saying.

That wasn’t easy when the waiter looked like Derek, with his eyebrows, jawline and sparkling teeth.

During Stiles’s momentary failure of diligence about his dad’s health and survival, the Sheriff ordered himself a steak.

But after Derek gave Stiles his number all was forgiven.


End file.
